


Sister

by OliveBranch_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dead Erica, Feels, Gen, Pain, fuck you jeff, she wasn't supposed to be dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac always wanted a sister, Camden was an amazing brother no doubt about it, but a sister.</p>
<p>And then Derek came, and offered him a family, even better, a pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love Erica, okay.. I kinda cried.

Isaac always wanted a sister, Camden was an amazing brother no doubt about it but _a sister_. A sister that wanted to play with him, she wouldn’t tease him because he liked dolls, he thought. She would simply play with him.   
The world was a cruel place for Isaac for a long time; his brother died, his mother left and his father, well in a twisted way his father left as well and only left a shell.

He doesn’t like to think about those years, when the world was suddenly turning upside down and nothing made sense.

 

But then _Derek_ happened, offering him a world where nothing was impossible. Offering him a family. ‘Better than a family.’ He said. ‘A pack.’ Isaac’s mind was sceptic, it somehow knew that there was a price to pay but his heart started to beat extremely fast.

For a while the world was a blur, his father and oh how he hated that man, suddenly dead.

The world was a weird place (it still is sometimes) and whenever he thinks back to the years before he was turned it seemed like the world was a dull, muted place where memories faded easily and you couldn’t smell the emotions surrounding you.

He could still remember the stench of fear when Stilinski came with Derek, his _alpha_ , to free him from the clutches of his cell, but it was a vague memory the pull of the moon clouded his thoughts. Three days passed when Derek offered him the family, the pack that made him agree. It was simple, Derek looked at him a said; “she will be your sister now.” 

 

Erica was everything Isaac wanted when he was a little boy, she didn’t tease him for liking things that his father forbid him to like, she teased him though in a loving way. Combing through his hair when he just fixed it, tackling him down the mattress so they could read her magazines together while Derek and Boyd, his new _brother,_ were talking somewhere about things that didn’t interest him. Erica who soothed him when his nightmares about the freezer, made him howl.

 

Erica was his sister, and simply because of that Erica knew that he wouldn’t leave Derek. He simply couldn’t leave him, so when he felt the bonds break leaving an empty hole in his heart that said Erica he screamed, he howled at the moon for losing yet another loved one.

 

And for a while he coped knowing that Erica was with Boyd that they were happy and maybe they would come back someday.

 

In the end Erica came back, Isaac remembered that day better then any other day and he is sure the pain from that memory will never really fade no matter what they say.

He dug her grave he kept digging until he was sure he made the perfect grave and wasn’t that ironic trying to dig the perfect grave for his perfect sister. His _dead_ sister.

 

Isaac will never admit it but every Wednesday, Erica’s favourite day _‘its in the middle of the week Isaac, it means we’re nearing the weekend.’_ Every Wednesday he would visit her grave and leave some flowers.

 

‘ _I miss you sis.’_


End file.
